twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Khruler
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Forum:Has anybody page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Kmanwing (Talk) 01:07, April 26, 2010 hey, i know F! ♥Luna♥ quick responce, huh? ♥Luna♥ i know F, he/she is here all the time! why did you want to know? ♥Luna♥ F just hangs here with me and some others, we're close friends. is he/she supossed to be over on elm street? ♥Luna♥ Hey, buddy, it is me, ZexionTheGamer! How's it going? oh, well i guess you could just message him/her here F , F will respond sometime soon! i'm sure of it! ♥Luna♥ Hey! Ah, nothing much. Working my goals... Right now I am adding categories to all the images... IT IS MURDER!!! you're very welcome!!!!!!! will you stay or are yoiu just here for him/her? ♥Luna♥ YAYA! can you help me now? ♥Luna♥ VOTE click there and help me get TLE into adminship! please!? ♥Luna♥ thank you and welcome to the twi-wikia! i hope you have a lot of fun here! ♥Luna♥ ooh... i messaged you! ♥Luna♥ not a clue. why? ♥Luna♥ yes, i liked the movie! it looks like the new one will be really close to the old one... ♥Luna♥ my mom hates it when i watch movies not my age. but their so cool! ♥Luna♥ ooh, my mom hates body parts. i showed her a surgry video and she almost barfed. ♥Luna♥ LOL! mom's are so weird...in the bad way. ♥Luna♥ well actually in public she's never done anything...but...something tells me she will... ♥Luna♥ I know, i'm Clairvoyaint actually so...i think she'll do something after we move... ♥Luna♥ just into town, closer to my parent's work. something about gas...i hope it wasn't my brothers... ♥Luna♥ oh all'ight, see you later. ♥Luna♥ Hellos Welcome to the wiki :D fingernails 17:03, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ewwo! how are you today? ♥Luna♥ my dad got hit by a with a putter when he was little so now he hates golf. how's school? ♥Luna♥ ooh... cheat sheet. ♥Luna♥ oh... darn. what about...freddie? say he was in your dreams! haha! ♥Luna♥ ooh!... ♥Luna♥ why? ♥Luna♥ what did you do to LT? ♥Luna♥ ooh... wanna see a funny video? i love Kerli... ♥Luna♥ KERLI! she makes everything a beautiful nightmare...i love it. ♥Luna♥ she's not evil, she's insane. there's a difference. i guess... ♥Luna♥ HAHAHAHA!!!! THAT IS THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE SEEN TODAY! ♥Luna♥ i love the ring...anyways, that was weird... watch this! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1J5hZWQs-vI&feature=channel it's funny! (yes, i sent it to you because it said too.) ♥Luna♥ Re: Hey! Hey, wanna join on the IRC channel? We're there - Cool! See you there - I C U! - ewwo ♥Luna♥ Re: hi Hey Khruler! How are you doing? I made the rank of admin yesterday!!! - :hey, thanks! How are you doing? :lol- :lol - Re: News What is your news? - 23:17, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :That is cool! Are you doing okay? -TheLunar :I am doing great, thanks! I am writing a book... Are you doing anythign special? -TheLunar ::Lol! Mine is about... It involves KH elements, but is completely different. It has hundreds of different elements from different things. I love my bad idea! -TheLunar 00:01, June 1, 2010 (UTC)